mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kapodaco/Davari
Third entry in the Kreate~A~Kharacter contest! Yay! |align=right}} ''Overview'' Davari was born a normal child in Earthrealm, and grew up just the same. It wasn't until his early adult years when he started to take an interest in sorcery. After years of almost little improvement, Davari had given up on trying to become a sorcerer, and had seemed content on leaving it behind him. It wasn't until one day, Raiden appeared before him, and claimed that he saw the potential in Davari's spirit, and offered to teach him the first step in mastering sorcery, but only if he would assist him anytime he needed it. Davari, assuming he wouldn't need the help anytime soon, accepted the offer, and went on to master sorcery by the age of forty. Afterwards, Davari started to teach himself to use elemental powers to his advantage, eventually mastering the art of manipulating fire, ice, electricity, and wind. By the age of fifty, Davari was unexpectedly called upon by Raiden to assist him by taking part in the tenth Mortal Kombat Tournament, siding for Earthrealm. Davari, remembering the deal, reluctantly accepted, and made his way to the Tournament. During the events of the tenth Mortal Kombat Tournament, Davari was nervous among the many challengers, since he was so focused on mastering elemental sorcery, that he didn't take the time to improve his fighting style. The first opponent he had faced was Reptile, whom he was victorious over, only because he relied heavily on his sorcery. Shang Tsung then commanded Sub-Zero to face him, and Davari was easily dispatched, and almost killed, if he hadn't teleported away at the last moment. He then asked Raiden to train him in fighting, but Raiden refused with the little time he had in looking over Liu Kang. After Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung, Davari returned home to work on his fighting skill, so he wouldn't rely on his sorcery. Davari was unprepared for the Tournament in Outworld, but went on to join the Earthrealm forces to compete against Outworld. Mistaking Smoke to be an Outworld warrior, Davari challenged him to a fight to test his fighting skills, but was defeated. Afterwards, he faced Sektor, since he was nearby, trying to capture Smoke. Davari proved victorious after blending his fighting skills and sorcery to his advantage. Davari was also present during Kung Lao's death, and Shao Kahn's defeat, praising Liu Kang's strength, but mourning the loss. During the invasion of Earthrealm, Davari went on to face Ermac, after having lost to Stryker, and proved once again victorious. He created a portal to Outworld and tried to stop Shao Kahn's plans from the inside, and faced Noob, who was patrolling the area at the time. Noob stated that he had faced Davari before, and defeated him easily; it was here that Davari realized that Noob was in fact the elder Sub-Zero, and had reinvigorated determination to defeat him, and his determination paid off. Unfortunately, Mileena was also present during the battle, and snuck up behind Davari and stabbed him in chest, killing Davari instantly. Davari's soul is then put under the control of Quan Chi, as he was defeated by Raiden in the Netherrealm. His current fate is left unknown... ''Moves and Abilities'' '''Fireball: Davari shoots a fireball. (Original huh?) Wind Whip: Davari throws a gust of wind at the opponent, causing them to fly into the air. It doesn't cause any damage, but it could lead to a juggle. Frost Trap (Close, Medium, and Long Range): Davari shoots the ground below the opponent, freezing their feet as the opponent struggles to escape. Shock Shield: Davari encases himself in electricity, and coming into contact with him will cause damage. X-Ray Move: Davari freezes his opponent's legs, then walks over and violently twists their neck. Afterwards, Davari kicks them in the chest, breaking them free from the ice. ''Fatalities'' When Elements Collide: Davari creates a miniature tornado and pulls the opponent into it. As the opponent is trapped within the tornado, Davari sets the tornado on fire, causing the opponent to burn alive inside the fiery tornado, as the tornado disappears and the opponent's ashes fall to the ground. Lightning Rod: Davari kicks the opponent into the air, and as the opponent is up in the air, Davari creates a spike made of ice on the floor, as the opponent lands right on it. Davari then electrocutes the spike, with the water vapor in the ice fuses with the electricity, the opponent gets shocked violently until they explode. Animality: Davari turns into an elephant and stomps the opponent to death. Babality: Davari turns into a baby and tries to summon a miniature tornado. Unfortunately, the tornado becomes a little too large, and sucks Davari into it, causing him to cry while slowly swirling in the tornado. Friendship: Davari takes out a checkers board and offers the opponent a chance to play him. ''Ending'' "Davari's magic had defeated Shao Kahn, and with his death, Davari's magic only grew that much stronger. Davari's power grew to the point where he started to lose control over it, forcing him to resolve his magic into the form of a glass orb containing his powers. Without his magic, Davari had little chance of being any assistance to the Earthrealm warriors, and so, he retuned to his home on Earthrealm, and lived there peacefully for the rest of his life..." ''Character Relationships'' * Achieved elemental sorcery thanks to Raiden. * Defeated Reptile during the tenth Mortal Kombat tournamnet, but later lost to Sub-Zero. * Defeated by Smoke during the tournament in Outworld, but later defeated Sektor. * Defeated Ermac and Noob during the invasion of Earthrealm. * Killed by Mileena after defeating Noob. * Resurrected by Quan Chi and serves him. ''Trivia'' * Coming up with Davari's own independent elemental power was difficult, but in the end, he was given four elements already used by other characters. Category:Blog posts